Patent Document 1 describes a sliding bearing including a back metal, an Al-based intermediate layer and an Al-based bearing alloy layer. In Patent Document 1, the fatigue strength of the sliding bearing is improved by depositing an intermetallic compound in the Al-based bearing alloy layer. Patent Document 1 describes that, while a hard Al-based intermediate layer is formed, the Al-based intermediate layer, when having a thickness of 10 to 20 μm, can provide good conformability due to the cushioning properties of the Al-based intermediate layer (see Patent Document 1: Table 2 and paragraph [0043]).